Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Frank Iero fell into a coma a year ago. But the whole time, his mind has been travelling through a world of fantasy. While still trying to recover his memories and trying to find out the identity of the 'raven haired boy', will he ever be able to wake up? Fantasy Frerard. xXx


**Title: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Summary: Frank Iero fell into a coma a year ago. The whole time, his mind had been travelling through a world of fantasy. While still trying to recover his memory and find out the identity of the 'raven haired boy', will he be able to wake up?**

**Rating: T. Might go to M, but I'm not sure.**

**Pairing: Frerard. But there is not smut, at least not yet.**

**Songspiration: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) – Eurhythmics**

**Other inspirations: Sucker Punch, Pandora Hearts, Alice in Wonderland**

**Warning: this could possibly confuse the life out of you. But ya know…give it a read anyway? :]**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Toraa xxx**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

With each second I fell deeper. Deeper into the blackness surrounding me. A hospital gown, white with thin material and t-shirt sleeves, donned my body, black converse on my feet. I could see nothing around me; feel nothing except from the rushing of air as I fell.

14. 15. 16.

Till 17. I hit ground, breath leaving my lungs at the initial impact and force of hitting the floor. It was cold and once again black all around. Standing up and dusting myself off, groaning slightly as the pain of falling reached my back, I began to walk round the the blackness. I didn't quite know what I was searching for. A door perhaps? Walls? Anything to give me an indication of where I was I suppose. Another thing that would be interesting to find would be the source of light in this place. I could see myself clearly as if I was in broad daylight, surroundings remained jet black.

I continued to search but there seemed to be no end to the darkness. I would have given up and turned back, but where would I return to? So I kept walking, the whole time, trying to figure out where I was. And why I was wearing a hospital gown. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable piece of clothing or the most attractive, so I figured there must have been a reason. Perhaps I was in a hospital before I ended up in this place? But why would I be in a hospital? What did I do? Who am I?

Now I was just being silly. I am Frank Anthony Iero. I'm 17 years old. I live…New Jersey. I live in New Jersey. I have a girlfriend called…wait, maybe I didn't have a girlfriend. It seemed it was harder than I thought, trying to remember my identity.

As I thought through my life, trying to remember it all, I walked straight into a pole. No, a coat rack. Brass with 4 hooks, all but one empty. The only items on the rack were a coat and hat. The coat was long and of a fine dark red leather. It resembled a blazer from the shoulders and down the chest and 5 silver buttons held the coat together. Buttons also lined the cuffs on the sleeves and the tail at the back, a belt hanging round the waist. The hat was a black top hat, red laces on the front resembling those of a corset. Silver buttons covered the eyelets and leather corner straps went on the creases of the top.

The whole Victorian look about the clothing made me want to try it on. Besides, it was freezing. The coat would keep me warmed than the hospital gown. So, struggling to reach due the significant height difference between me and the hooks, I pulled down the very heavy jacket and the hat, pulling them both on. I felt now a long clip of bullets lining the inside of the coat, a gold revolver in my holster. Wait, holster? Sure enough, the hospital gown was gone and replaces by ripped black trousers, a black shirt and a bright red waist coat with silver buttons. Even my converse had been replaced with knee high leather boots with a complicated set of laces.

This was a dream. I can't believe I didn't figure that out sooner. The weirdness of being in this unrecognisable place was certainly not of a human world. I guess it was the disappearance of clothes that triggered the thought in my brain. Speaking of trigger, it was worth testing the gun out to see if it would work.

Sure enough and my finger pulled, a bullet fired from the barrel. It shot forward and I heard it land, a distant sound that you really had to strain your ears to hear. Deciding to follow in the direction of the bullet I began walking forward, silent the whole time. I kept looking out for things such as the coat rack but could see nothing. I found it odd however, that the bullet had made a sound as it landed, yet no step of mine did.

Though just as the thought struck me, the heel of the boots made a small click. Looking down at my feet , the flooring had changed. The black and white chequered linoleum reminded me of the floors of kitchens. I remember a friend – still unsure of who – had that same flooring in their kitchen. It also reminded me of chess.

Continuing to walk forward listening to the sound of my steps, I found myself becoming dizzied by the pattern. Stopping briefly to collect myself I was knocked to the floor from behind. Upon turning I saw a large knight, black, casting it's shadow over me. As I began to stumble back, another knight, this time white, knocked it over before a hand placed down the white knight and picked up the black knight, taking it away.

"Nice move brother." That voice. I recognised that voice. And as the left hand belonging to that voice reached down, a chord struck inside of me, my eyesight following to the golden band round his ring finger.

I could not see these men's' faces. And I couldn't remember for the life of me who they were. But somehow…I thought I knew them.

* * *

**Very difficult to write. Just the starting chapter. Might do other chapters in 3****rd**** person. A lot of description, especially with what he's wearing. Just try and picture it lol. **

**Hope you liked it anyway. It's probably so confusing though.**

**Review please :]**

**Toraa xxx**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
